the doctor or the conman?
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: sequel to “you”. Now Jack is back at the beach with all the rest. One day Kate finds Jack’s letter and well… enjoy!
1. clothe washin

**The doctor or the conman?**

Note: I don't own a thing. Lost belongs to J.J. Abrams, ABC, etc

Summary: sequel to "you". Now Jack is back at the beach with all the rest. One day Kate finds Jack's letter and well… enjoy!

Jack was back at the beach; everyone greeted him with hugs and almost tears. Then he walked to Sawyer who was next to Kate

"Sawyer…" he said

"Nice to have you back doc" sawyer said and shook his hand

"Nice to be back" after this he just walked away, he couldn't stand the idea of seen them together

Later that night, he found Claire sitting on her tent, he walked towards her

"Hey" she said

"How are you?" he asked

"Okay and you?"

"A little tired, where is Charlie?

"I don't really know, he said he was going to have a boys talk with Hurley"

"A boy's talk? That sure sounds fun"

"I know! They have a weird friendship, right?"

Jack chuckled "they sure do"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to check on everyone before I went to bed" he said glancing towards Aaron

"Well we are perfect, thanks"

"Well I should probably go to bed now"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything really"

"Sure, any time" he said and walked away

When he got to his tent all he wanted to do was sleep, so he took off his jeans, and laid his body on the bed. About two minutes later he was asleep

Next morning he woke up, got dressed and went outside, he found Kate with Claire and sun, they were washing clothes

"Hey" Claire said

"Hey" he said to the women

"We are washing some clothes, we were about to ask you if you wanted us to wash some for you…" Kate said

"Sure I'll get them thanks" he walked back to the tent, he took of those dirty jeans and shirt then he grabbed a new pair of jeans, shirt, and even changed his boots to sneakers and went outside.

"Here" he said and handed the clothes to Kate "thanks"

"sure, we'll have them ready by tonight"

"Fine"

Then they walked away, they settled themselves next to the shore and put a couple buckets with hot water and soap next to them

"It's so weird that we are actually washing clothes!" Claire said to her friends

"Yeah I never thought we would stay here that long" sun said

"Well it's still nice to hang out like this" Kate said

"And how are you doing with Sawyer?" Claire asked her

"I don't know, ok I guess"

"But now Jack is back, right?"

"So?" Kate asked her corean friend

"Well you guys had a thing going on" Claire said searching Jack's jeans pocket in case there was something important that might get wet

"We didn't we were just friends!" Kate slapped out. She started thinking about the kiss she and Jack had shared a couple weeks before

"Hey look at this" Claire told them

"What?" they both said in unison

She handed them a folded paper.

"What is it? Sun asked

"Don't know"

"Let's read it" Claire suggested

"No! It's private! Sun said

"Come on" Claire encouraged them

"Ok" Kate & sun said

as they were about sawyer appeared from behind

"You mind if I still her for a couple minutes?" he asked

"not at all" sun assured him

Kate put the paper inside her jeans pocket and followed behind sawyer

"so what's up?" She asked

" I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you are back"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

this was new to her; sawyer telling her that he had missed her

Jack Shepard was organizing the stuff in his tent when he remembered something: the letter that he had written to Kate was on his other pair of jeans; and she had taken them. He hurried outside to find her and recover the letter.

He only found sun & Claire washing clothes

"Did you see a fold paper? It was in my jeans

Claire hesitated she didn't know what to do, she couldn't tell him the truth

"No sorry"

That same night Kate was about to go to bed when she remembered she had Jack's paper in her pockets, she took it out sat on the bed and stayed staring at it, she didn't know whether to open it or not. She couldn't help it. She started reading:

_It's me how are you? I hope you are ok (or course you are all right, you are in his arms, sawyer's arms). It must feel really good to hold you have you, but I guess I can't, because we are at the end of the day two completely different people: our worlds before the accident, our backgrounds, and our trust towards other people. But I'm writing this to tell you that I love you, and I think about you everyday, I think about the day we met, our kiss in the jungle, and what we would be like if we were together, I had the whole picture in my head. That was until last night when I saw you with him, a man that it's not me, but I still don't understand why I can't get you off my mind_

_While we where there in the pier tied and everything I had a series of flashes of our live together; past, present and future, I thought that the accident maybe wasn't that at all, and accident it was a matter of fate, and although I don't believe that much in it I still think it was anyway I had to let this out of my chest and I think writing was the best way to do it. And it really doesn't matter who has your heart, because you will always have mine._

_Always yours _

_Jack _

She had tears rolling down her cheeks; she felt her heart pounding harder and harder; he loved her, she wanted to be with her, but she had seen her with Sawyer. This couldn't be happening. She decided to confront her feelings she had to go and talk to him, to them

She went outside and found Sawyer playing cards with Jin

"Can we talk?"

"Sure freckles" he said and stood up

"What's going on?" he asked

"Do you love me?"

"What?"


	2. the chioce

**The doctor or the conman?**

"Do you love me?"

Suddenly Jack walked towards them

"Can we talk?" the doctor asked Kate

"We are kind of busy doc" sawyer interrupted him

"Actually I need to talk to both of you" the girl said

"What about?" sawyer asked a little surprised?

"Us"

"Us. Who?" Jack asked

"You, me and Sawyer. Us"

Both men were shocked they loved the same woman and it appeared that she was about to make a choice

"Let's go somewhere quiet" she said. They followed

Once they were away from the rest. She started:

"Sawyer…"

"Freckles…" the conman said

"Kate…" Jack said

"I need you to know that I had made a decision about our situation, sawyer I want you to know that I…" she paused for a second. She didn't know how to tell him that he loved Jack and not him

"I do love you. But not the way you think"

"And how do I think?" sawyer asked

"I love the way you are, the freedom you have and the support you have always given me"

Sawyer didn't speak; he did not know what to say

"Jack…" she continued.

He was static; he waited for her to talk again

"I want you to know that you had me since that day on the beach. After the story you told me. The count to five thing; All you makes me feel loved"

"so what does this means freckles?"

"it means that we can still be friends" Kate said kissing him on the cheek

He grabbed Jack by the hand and both walked away

"Wait" he said "what was all that about?"

"what?"

"that… the whole I love you thing"

"I read your letter" she confessed

"You did?"

"Yeah I want all that, the house, the kids everything Jack I love you"

He didn't know how to react to her feelings "I…"

"I know that you saw me with sawyer and everything and I want you to know that I'm sorry" she honestly said

"I don't know Kate"

"Come on give a chance I'll show you who I really am. please"

next morning she woke up, feeling his body heat next to hers. She smiled to herself and kissed his forehead, he woke up by her touch

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she answered

"You sleep well?"

"Best night of my life" he answered

"I'm glad"

"You think they will be ok?" Jack asked her

"Who?"

"sawyer & Juliet"

"I think they will"

"we should get up" she told him

"Oh come on five more minutes" he pleaded like a little kid

"we should…" she was interrupted by his lips that all she needed

"I love you" she said after they broke for air

"love you too"

the end


End file.
